labratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase Davenport
Chase William Davenport is one of the three bionic humans created by Douglas Davenport. He is the youngest sibling and the brother of Adam Davenport, Bree Davenport, and adoptive brother/cousin to Leo Dooley. He is portrayed by Billy Unger. Personality Chase, although the youngest of the three bionic humans, he is the smartest of all. He is considered the brains of the Rats. What some don't seem to notice is that he's always calm when he is neutral and he's a little bit stressed when in bad situations being captured by Douglas and Victor Krane. He is always concerned about his siblings' safety seeming very calm in most situations. This concern is mostly centered around Leo. As a certification of the group, he's what you call, 'putting together the smarts and the captaincy.' He feels that since Bree and Adam have the seemingly more useful powers, he should lead them with his massive intelligence to even the odds. Powers and Abilites He has extremly enhanced intelligence and can create calculations in his head. He has a special ability to hear conversations and sounds from a far distance. He can create forcefields. He also can connect and control his siblings bodies. He can also move things with his mind. This bionic was hidden untill the Episode "Mission: Space". Strengths: His intelligence and telekinetic abilities. Weaknesses: His superior senses and his lack of Adam and Bree's physical infrastructure. List of Abilities *Superhuman Intelligence *Superhuman sensory structure *Energy Force (Forcefields and force-balls) *Snot Rockets {don't make that face} *Override App *Commando App *Molecular Kinesis *Levitation *Triton App *Magnetism App *Laser Bo Appearances Season 1 *Crush, Chop and Burn *Commando App *Leo's Jam *Rats on a Train *Exoskeleton vs. Grandma *Smart and Smarter *Bionic Birthday Fail *Death Spiral Smackdown *Can I Borrow the Helicopter? *Back From the Future *Chip Switch *Drone Alone *Chore Wars *Dude, Where's My Lab? *Air Leo *Night of the Living Virus *Mission Invisible *Concert in a Can *Mission: Space Season 2 *Speed Trapped *Spy Fly *Missin' the Mission *Quarantined *Robot Fight Club *Bro Down *The Rats Strike Back *Parallel Universe *Spike's Got Talent *Leo vs. Evil *Hole In One *Trucked Out *The Bionic 500 *Bionic Showdown *Memory Wipe *Avalanche! *Adam Up *Llama Drama *The Haunting of Mission Creek High *Perry 2.0 *My Little Brother *Prank You Very Much *Twas The Mission Before Christmas *Trent Gets Schooled *No Going Back Season 3 *Sink or Swim *The Jet-Wing *Mission: Mission Creek High *Zip It *Not So Smart Phone *Scramble the Orbs *Principal from Another Planet *Taken *Three Minus Bree *Which Father Knows Best? *Cyborg Shark Attack *You Posted What?!? *Armed and Dangerous *Alien Gladiators *Brother Battle *Spike Fright *Face Off *Merry Glitchmas *Rise of the Secret Soldiers *Bionic Houseparty *First Day of Bionic Academy *Adam Steps Up *Unauthorized Mission Season 4 *Bionic Rebellion *Left Behind *Under Siege *Bionic Dog *Mission Mania *Simulation Manipulation *Forbidden Hero *Spider Island *Spike vs. Spikette *Lab Rats vs. Mighty Med *Space Elevator *Bionic Action Hero *One of Us *Bob Zombie *Human Eddy *The Curse of the Screaming Skull *Lab Rats: On the Edge *Ultimate Tailgate Challenge *And Then There Were Four *Space Colony *The Vanishing Trivia *He was the first Rat to appear. *He was supposed to have Bree's powers, but the producers added Bree's character and gave her the super speed. *Chase has an Override App: a skill used to manipulate his siblings in case of emergency hysterical pranks. *He has ten apps so far. *Whenever he is upset, he activates "Spike", which causes him to become ruthless, destructive, and talk in a deeper voice. Category:Characters Category:Davenport Family Category:Ann davenport Category:Bionic Humans Category:Males Category:Students at Mission Creek High Category:Employees at Tech Town Category:Heroes